Most modern firearms are equipped with standardized accessory mounting rails that allow the attachment of a variety of firearm accessories. Such firearms include optics and laser aiming devices, both of which enhance the capabilities and precision of a shooter. Typical mounting rails are oriented parallel to the barrel. More specifically, the mounting rails are typically located along the top of receivers or along various locations around the barrel. Firearms such as the M4 carbine may have a mounting rail system that surrounds the entirety of the barrel. This type of mounting rail system is compatible for the M4 as the firearm doesn't require quick barrel changes.
However, on firearms such as the M240 machine gun, barrels often overheat from repetitive firing, and in combat, the barrels need to be changed out quickly and efficiently in order to resume firing. Mounting rail systems that completely envelop the barrel, such as that of the M4 carbine, do not allow for a quick replacement of barrels. Therefore, typical mounting rail systems have rails along the sides of the barrel and beneath the barrel. The area above the barrel is left unimpeded in order to perform quick barrel changes. This arrangement however is at the expense of a rail above the barrel, limiting the mounting options for firearm accessories. The present invention provides a mounting rail system that provides mountable surface above the barrel while allowing quick and efficient barrel changes. The present invention also provides lightweight firearm accessory mount that accommodates the heating of barrels.